1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching apparatus and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
A conventional voltage-controlled switch is known, such as a field-effect transistor (FET). Such a switch requires a prescribed switching time when turning ON and OFF.
In the field of test apparatuses for testing devices, there are cases where the switching time of a switch is controlled. However, a drive circuit capable of controlling the switching time of a switch has a complicated configuration.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a drive circuit that controls the switching time of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT). In the drive circuit of Patent Document 1, however, the drive voltage must be increased when it is detected that the collector voltage or the like reaches a prescribed voltage, and this results in a complicated configuration.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3941309